


Tender Moments

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ship: samandriel/castiel. can they be being cuties while naked and laying in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Moments

Castiel hadn’t been prepared for how cuddly Samandriel would be. While most angels were brusque when it came to physical contact, Samandriel enjoyed cuddling with Cas on the couch as they watched movies and would often venture holding hands in public. Even now, the young angel is curled up against Cas’ side, tracing his fingers idly over Cas’ bare stomach, and has his  face tucked into the older angel’s shoulder.

They’re both warm and content in the safety of the bunker, enjoying the downtime between hunts and relishing in being able to spend their free time together. They’ve dozed and chatted quietly between gentle bouts of sex, Cas retelling some of the stories he remembers hearing from the hunters, and the ones his brothers told him when he was still young. Samandriel is inquisitive and soft in almost all the ways Cas had almost forgotten how to be. He listens in awe and laughs softly, his smile bright and young in this vessel.

Cas finds that he can resist, and he ducks down to kiss Samandriel gently, first on his lips, then on his forehead.

"Cas?" the young one questions, looking worried for just a moment.

"I love you," Cas says sincerely, pulling him even closer..

Samandriel’s answering smile is like sunshine. “I love you, too.”


End file.
